


Let's Sort Our Shit Out.

by Fanfictionisvalid



Category: IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Better Than Canon, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, IronStrange, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Long Shot, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rhodey plays wingman, Sassy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, You Have Been Warned, best friend knows it all, handjob, yep thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisvalid/pseuds/Fanfictionisvalid
Summary: “Rhodey thinks it’s a good idea for us to sit and sort our shit out so we don’t waste time arguing in the next meeting.”A (long) one shot where Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes is tired of Stephen Strange and Tony Stark fighting so he drives Tony to the sanctum and forces them to sort their shit out. Chaos ensues like it always done with them. Frustrations surface, and with them, hidden feelings too.
Relationships: Iron Man/Doctor Strange, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 32
Kudos: 239





	Let's Sort Our Shit Out.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was supposed to be tiny but uh, hehe, it's 6.3K words long.  
> Constructive Criticism is welcome (but please do not hate.)  
> ENJOY!

Drifting around the library in his astral form, Stephen intended to read more about renowned Masters of Mystic Arts from all over the world. In particular about Master Mandrake, who he had heard about in passing from Wong. Mandrake had written a book of his own, breaking down some of the complicated strings of spells and their workings down to the last bead.

He picked out the book from its place in the shelf and went back to where his material body was sitting cross legged, eyes closed, and hovered above it in a similar position. Stephen tried reading the book, he swears he did. But he just couldn’t focus on the words sprawled before him. He was still pissed at a certain billionaire and having the whole situation play on repeat in his head was not helping him calm down.

_What does he think of himself?_

The Avengers had recently fought off a horde of mutated humans, 2 days ago to be precise, and left enough rubble in their wake to shoot a post-apocalyptic movie there. No civilian lives were lost though, as some of them had focused entirely on evacuation. Strange and Stark were at the front line, fighting the fire-spitting creatures till each of them either dropped dead or got captured.

Later, they had met in the conference room of the Avengers Compound for debriefing. It was then that Tony and Stephen had gotten into another one of their snark battles. No one was surprised; they all patiently waited for them to be done. When it seemed like they wouldn’t stop anytime soon, Colonel Rhodes had shut both of them up so they could proceed with the meeting.

Stephen was grateful. He was so close to losing his calm and saying personally offensive and hurtful things that the tremors in his hands had increased with barely controlled rage. He knew Stark was also holding himself back, with very little self-control left, by the way his eyes had narrowed and his lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl each time he shot fire at Stephen, barely masking the venom in his words.

He did not know why Stark was always at his throat, just that if he was going to come at him, Stephen was not going to back off. He supposed Stark did not like having someone meet him toe to toe.

_Well, boohoo._

Stephen actually admired the guy and his passion to do the right thing and save the world. He cared about his team a lot and Stephen could see that. Hell, even a blind person could see that. Not to mention, he was pretty soft on the eyes too. It was just that stupid mouth of his that annoyed Stephen. And his arrogance, though Stephen recognized this trait in himself too. In his defence, he was a neuroscientist with a photographic memory and the Master of the New York Sanctum, of course he was proud!

_Maybe he just likes getting on my nerves._

Well, either ways, he could not focus on reading even a page of the book so he gave up and shut the thing with an inaudible thud. Right then, he heard knocks on the front doors of the sanctum which sounded borderline urgent, annoyed and incessant.

Stephen was not expecting any visitors. He slipped back into his body and stood up, the Cloak settling in place around his shoulders. Walking towards the door, he raised his guard and mentally went through the warding of the building to check for any threats or openings.

_All Secure._

Reaching the double doors, he pulled it open to reveal an uncomfortable looking Stark standing there with his hands shoved in the pocket of his joggers. He wore a simple navy hoodie over a band shirt, and he looked strikingly _normal,_ had it not been for the way his eyes immediately masked any discomfort with hardness at the site of Stephen. _Typical._

Stephen scanned the surroundings and saw a car a little away with Rhodey sitting behind the steering wheel. So, he drove Tony here. Probably against Tony’s wishes, considering how out of place Stark seemed.

Rhodey raised his hand in a curt wave when their eyes met, and Stephen replied with a single nod. Turning back to Tony, he clasped his hands behind his back and asked with narrow, suspicious eyes, “How can I help you?”

_Formal. Curt. Business._

Tony cleared his throat and started smugly, “I’m here to chat.” An innocent smile that did nothing to ease the hardness in his eyes. “Won’t you invite me in?”

* * *

Tony was easily irritated and provoked. Everyone knew that. And a certain Sorcerer did an almost effortless job at irritating and provoking him. Everyone knew that too. Especially Rhodey, who also saw the aftermath of their arguments and how Tony always got so worked up.

Strange made a lot of feelings spurt up in Tony’s stomach: annoyance, irritation, anger, and an insatiable hunger. To fight him, of course. And apparently Rhodey, ever so perceptive Rhodey, had had enough of him. So, when even after 2 days post their last feud Tony was still spending all his time holed up in his workshop, Rhodey decided they needed to sort their shit out. Tony would never admit it but he was half pissed at Stephen because it had been _2 days_ and he had not showed up in the compound still; not even for a brief amount of time. He didn’t know what that meant and he wasn’t exactly eager to find out.

Which is why when Rhodey basically dragged him out of his workshop and drove him all the way out to Greenwich, Tony wanted nothing more than to stomp his foot and whine till Rhodey took him back. Don’t get him wrong, he had tried. Of course, he had but Rhodes would have none of it. Thus, he was here, standing in front of Dr. Stephen Strange, Master of the New York Sanctum, masking his urge to fidget behind a practiced cool facade.

“How can I help you?” Stephen asked after checking the scene out and regarding Tony with a calculating gaze.

He kept up his signature attitude which he knew Stephen could only handle so much of before snarking back. “I’m here to chat.” Tony threw him a fake innocent smile and added, “Wont you invite me in?” A muscle ticked in Stephen’s jaw and Tony smirked. It was so easy to get on his nerves and Tony enjoyed it immensely.

Eyes flickering to Rhodey and back to Tony, drawing up his own observations, Stephen stepped to the side and allowed him to walk inside the dimly lit Sanctum. Breathing in the ambient and dusty air of Stephen’s home, Tony looked around. No sign of Wong. _Sweet._ Tony liked the idea of being alone with Stephen, no escape for the wizard; no one to break them apart when they inevitably fought.

Strange shut the door rather pointedly and the thud resonated throughout the hall. Turning around leisurely, Tony gave the man a saccharine smile. “So. How have you been?”

Stephen narrowed his eyes further while Tony waited for an answer. After ten heavy seconds he drawled, “I’ve been good..”

Tony nodded once and rocked back and forth on his heels, swinging his arms and looking around him in the awkward silence that stretched between them. Finally, Stephen sighed.

“What are you doing here, Tony?” he asked with a hint of exasperation and annoyance in his voice.

_Good. I don’t want to be here either._

Diving into his usual snark that was bound to annoy Strange, he said, “I’m here to meet you,” he shrugged his shoulders, “Hadn’t seen you around in a while and I had started to miss your magical face.” _Such innocence, Peter would be proud._

“I absolutely believe you.”

“Great.”

Stephen glared at Tony, and he returned his gaze with the same amount of ferocity with an added side of smirk. He could see that the wizard was nearing the edge and it was only a matter of time before he was provoked enough to start a fight. Tony could just raise his hands and tell Rhodey that he wasn’t the one who started it, hence proving that this was a bad idea all along.

_But Rhodes would have none of it._

He had known Rhodey for years. And Tony knew that if he actually pissed off the Colonel, he wouldn’t hesitate to tear him a new one, or worse, ban him from his lab.

Sighing, Tony let his shoulders down and his smirk fall. “Rhodey thinks it’s a good idea for us to sit and sort our shit out so we don’t waste time arguing in the next meeting.”

It seemed like Stephen had seen it coming because he gave a sigh of his own in response. “Figured,” said the wizard as he walked towards what looked like the kitchen. “Tea?”

Caught slightly of guard Tony said, “Uh sure, yes, thanks.”

Tony followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table there, almost disappointed to not find a boiling cauldron in the middle of the room. Half expecting a pot to come floating and magically pour him a cup of tea, he looked around. The lights in the kitchen were bright and there was a haphazard stack of old books and newspapers kept on a stool. Tony was surprised it didn’t tumble and fall yet. There were various bottles of what seemed to contain spices placed in a row on the granite counter-top. At least, he hoped they were spices. _You never know what you might find in a wizard’s kitchen._

Stephen walked to an already steaming kettle and poured the tea into two ceramic cups with trembling hands. He put the cup down in front of Tony, a little tea spilling over the brim due to the shaky landing. He himself sat down opposite Tony and blindly reached behind him to pick up the top-most book from the stool. Tony expected the pile to fall then, but when it didn’t, he assumed it was some sort of sorcery holding the stack in place. Stephen opened the book and put it in front of him, beginning to read while sipping the steaming brew.

Completely ignoring Tony’s presence.

_Excuse me?_

“Are you just going to read your book while I sit in front of you?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, no? I’m too pretty to be ignored, I’ll have you know, Doctor. And it is a privilege many would fight for, to share a cup of tea with me.”

Stephen sighed and looked up with disinterested eyes. “Let’s not pretend either of us wants to be here. Rhodey forced you to come and so you did, and I respect him enough to not kick you out already. So I suggest, it is best if you mind your business and let me mind mine. And once you’re done with your tea, you can return and tell the Colonel that we’ve ‘sorted our shit out.’”

One of Tony’s eyebrows inched up as he leaned forward. Tony agreed it was a good idea that Strange had suggested but, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Irritation ticked at Stephen’s jaw. “No fun. But it’s for the best unless you want your friend’s plan to backfire disastrously and end up fighting. Again.”

Okay, Tony won’t lie: he was almost constantly irked by the wizard’s existence. He was cocky, proud and sassy. Also accomplished, learned and strong and he guessed being an asshole came with the package. Takes one to know one, sure, but he was usually never met with a retort when he sassed someone. He wasn’t used to being challenged in this way. Tony almost liked bickering with Stephen for the same reason he disliked it.

“Well, but we’ve ought to try at least, right? Don’t misunderstand me, I do appreciate that you understand how difficult it is for me to share air with you and not remind you how you’re wasting precious oxygen.” He gave an exaggerated wince. “Poor trees that worked so hard for this earth.” Tony clicked his tongue and leaned back in his seat, crossing an ankle over his knee.

“I don’t think you ever hear yourself talk, otherwise one would expect you to have shut up about some decades ago.”

“My apologies, you seem to be mistaken. It’s _because_ of imbeciles like you gracing this earth that I have to stoop to your level.”

“Could you repeat that? I didn’t hear anything past you apologising. Shock does that to people.”

“So does the attention span of a goldfish and the comprehension abilities of a chair.”

“And yet I’m not the one being punished like a toddler.”

Before Tony could spit his own retort, Stephen stood up, the chair screeching backwards, and left the kitchen. His empty tea cup floated on a fibre of magic left behind by its master and got kept gently into the sink.

Tony, baffled by his sudden exit, rushed out of the kitchen too. The wizard was already at the top of the grand stairs, starting to walk down one of the corridors. Tony called out after him, “Hey, Houdini! You can’t just walk away like that.” He ran up the stairs to catch up with the sorcerer ‘cause there was no way in hell he was letting that infuriating duck have the last word.

Stephen did not stop. Tony half walked, half jogged to catch up with the taller man’s long steps. “Scared, are you? Running away like this?”

Stephen stopped abruptly, making Tony skid to a halt to prevent walking into him.

The corridor was dimly lit, a couple yellow bulbs illuminating the passage to the best of their capabilities. There were a few doors on both sides, spaced out far enough that Tony could tell that the rooms behind the doors were big and spacious. Under the faint amber glow of the lightbulbs, Stephen turned and said, “Why do you want to fight with me? Has your brain swollen up so much with that arrogance of yours that it has lost the ability to see that we are supposed to be on the same team?”

Even though his voice was controlled, Tony could see that Stephen was hanging onto his calm with nothing but a thin thread. One push, and it would snap. There was fire burning behind his eyes and his lips were drawn in a tense line. He was standing to his full height and Tony was only just realising how close they actually were. Not wanting to seem small in front of the wizard despite the disadvantage of height,

he squared his shoulders and cocked his head.

“What can I say, Wizard,” he snarled in his face, “You bring out the best in me.”

Silence hung between them for a solid thirty seconds, in which, Tony assumed, Stephen was calming himself down. Finally, he said, “It’s time you should leave. I am sure you can convince Rhodey that we are in love with each other by now.” But oh, there was _no way_ Tony was letting Stephen have the last word in.

“Why, is that faith in me I sense?”

“All you ever talk is bullshit; it’s your superpower. Doesn’t take a believer to know you’ll do a good job of it this time as well.”

Tony huffed. “Careful, Strange, I almost took that as a compliment.”

“Not my fault you’re so full of yourself.”

He smirked, “Wouldn’t you be, if you were _the_ Tony Stark?”

Stephen bristled. “No, I would just be sad.”

With that, Stephen went to turn away again but this time Tony grabbed his wrist and before he could even comprehend what was happening, he was pinned against the wall. The hand he used to grab Stephen’s wrist was now captured in the wizard’s grip, pressed against the wall just like his other hand.

And Stephen was _really_ close to him.

_Oh boy._

* * *

There are over seven trillion nerves in the human body and yet _somehow_ this man was getting on every last one of them. Stephen, who took pride in his patience and tolerance, was losing his shit.

“What part of ‘it’s time for you to leave’ do you not understand?” he said in a low voice. He had Tony trapped between his body and the wall, hands pinned on both sides, and Stephen had had enough of him. He was tired and angry and he just wanted to get some work done in peace but this stupid engineer would _just not leave him alone._

Tony didn’t answer right away. In fact, he didn’t answer at all. The look on Tony’s face was something Stephen had never seen the man sport before. The fire was still there in his eyes but it was simmering now with a different intensity. Tony’s mouth was slightly ajar, hair dishevelled and his eyes were flickering between both of Stephen’s own. Stephen maintained his grip and his stance, narrowing his eyes further, trying to decipher what had shocked Tony Stark into silence.

“Cat got your tongue?” Strange asked, in a gravelly whisper, leaning even closer.

Tony’s eyes flickered down to his lips and he took in an imperceptible but sharp breath as the taller man got closer.

Stephen’s frown dissolved as understanding settled on his face. Tony looked back up and met his eyes with hunger swimming in his gaze. He gulped.

_Oh._

Testing his newfound theory, Stephen moved in till their noses were only a hair’s breadth apart. He deliberately licked his lips while letting his gaze fall down to Tony’s mouth. The engineer mimicked the action eagerly. He let his eyes linger as he spoke the next words slowly and purposefully. “Tell me, Stark, why did you come here? Why do you always mess with me? What do you _want_ from me?”

“I..” Tony began, but he was too distracted by Stephen’s lips and how they were brushing against his own that he couldn’t form one coherent thought. He ached for more. He wanted Stephen closer, pressing up against himself, lips making way between his own and Stephen wasn’t blind. He could see the way Tony’s pupils were dilated and the way his breathing had become shallow. He could sense the hunger swimming behind Tony’s feverish gaze and feel the erratic pulse thudding against his skin where he had captured his hands. Stephen’s own heart was easily beating over 100 bpm by now.

This entire time, was Tony attracted to him? Was this why he always picked fights with him? Not frustration at Stephen, but _because_ of Stephen. What were they, in high school?

Stephen couldn’t deny the attraction he had felt towards Tony though it had been quickly replaced by annoyance. You couldn’t blame him though, given by how Tony seemed hell bent on fighting with him at the smallest of things and he seemed to disagree with the very way Stephen breathed. His attitude made sense now, considering his usual unhealthy ways of dealing with his emotions. But it was childish, and Stephen wanted to hold onto the annoyance so he could prove to himself that he wasn’t also dragged into this immature mess.

Stephen let out an imperceptible sigh after a moment, closing his eyes to steel himself. When he opened his eyes again, his usual stoic demeanour was back in place and he let go of Tony’s wrists, stepping back. Tony was shaken at the sudden loss of proximity and he let his arms fall to his sides, still leaning against the wall as Stephen inched even further away from him and held his hands behind his back. Tony narrowed his eyes and regarded the sorcerer while he cleared his throat and said, “Tony, I think... it’s best for you to leave now before... before things get out of hand.”

With that, he went to turn away, clearly avoiding eye contact, but Tony finally seemed to find his tongue and said, “But I want it.”

Stephen froze.

Tony took this moment to detach himself from the wall and stand in front of Stephen. He said lowly, enunciating every syllable, “You absolute idiot. I want you.” And something about those words, finally out in the open, or maybe it had to do with how fiery Tony’s eyes were locked onto his own, or how he was finally cutting the crap and saying what he wanted all along that made Stephen’s control snap.

In a quick step Stephen was up in Tony’s space, pressing his mouth down onto Stark’s almost feverishly. He was quick to respond, letting his arms wound around Stephen’s neck and grab fistfuls of hair and tunic, and pulling him closer. Stephen’s hands were gripping Tony’s waist while the other was supporting the side of his face, tilting it more to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue past his lips. As soon as their tongues brushed against each other, Stephen let out an involuntary groan low in his throat which was mimicked by the engineer. They stumbled against the wall, back how they were with Stephen pressing down on Tony, making space between his knees for his own leg.

Tony was already prominently hard in his pants, poking against Stephen’s thigh. Tony experimentally moved his hips a bit, seeking friction and groaned. Pulling Stephen even closer by his neck and garments, he unashamedly ground his hips down on his leg making the sorcerer dig his fingers into his hips, trying futilely to keep him in place but failing of his own accord.

Stephen bit his bottom lip, letting his tongue soothe the sting after and moved down to his neck, peppering kisses down his jaw. He let his tongue glide down the side of his neck, sucking and nibbling on the spot under his ear. It would leave a mark, they both knew, but neither could bring themselves to care. Tony just threw his head back and moaned.

Tony knew Stephen was hard too, could feel him poking his thigh, but the clothing the man adorned was not giving him a lot of freedom. And he wanted Stephen, all of him, and right now. He pulled on his collar and Stephen understood, flicking his wrist in a Magical motion which made his tunic disappear. Crashing their mouths once again, Tony let his hands wander down to his chest, feeling the hard planes of his chiselled physique and numerous scars of extradimensional origin. Tony wanted to kiss every single one of them, he wanted to leave hickeys all over this man and claim him. So, he did just that, fervently mouthing at his jaw, neck, collar; kissing, licking and sucking hotly. He shrugged off the hoodie and Stephen pulled his t-shirt off with eager hands.

Stephen pulled Tony backwards and he expected to stumble onto the opposite wall, but instead he felt a current and shift in the air around them and then they were in a bedroom. With the remnants of Stephen’s portal fading away, they finally broke apart.

Stephen stood there at the foot of the bed, half an arm’s distance away from the engineer, and he finally allowed himself to _look._ Nicely tousled hair, bare chest that Stephen wanted to touch with his mouth, hands twitching at his side with the need to reach out, and a prominent bulge in his pants. Meeting his gaze again, Stephen ordered, “get on the bed.” Tony was eager to comply. He shifted backwards till he reached the headboard, one knee half folded up. He waited with barely mustered self-control, hotly hanging for more. Stephen walked around the bed lazily, eyeing Tony with predatory gaze.

“Is this what you came here for?”, Stephen practically growled, “huh? Is this what you wanted? Is this why you like getting on my nerves because that is the only way you know how to hold my attention?”

Tony exhaled a shaky breath, getting turned on more at the tone of the Sorcerer’s voice. He wanted the man close to him, _on_ him, _right now_. All this dilly dallying was making him impatient and oh so needy. Stephen clearly wanted to play but the tent in his boxers was really not in the mood.

“Have we not circled each other enough? Get on the bed and _touch me._ ” Tony went to move to pull Stephen onto the bed.

Not taken aback by Tony’s brazenness, Stephen flicked his powers out in streaks of golden ribbons and in an instant Tony’s hands were bound to the headboard on both his side. He grunted at the sudden force pulling him back and glared at Stephen with almost murderous intent. “You—”

“Tsk tsk now, we don’t want our mouth gagged too, do we? So I’d suggest you keep your tone in check.”

Stephen kneeled one leg on the bed, slowly climbing on. Tony followed every movement with narrowed eyes. Maintaining eye contact, he straddled his waist and spread his palms down on Tony’s hips. Thumbing at the waistband, he watched how Tony squirmed for more. “A little childish, if you ask me. Your antics, that is. If you wanted _this_ ,” he ran his finger alongside the outline of Tony’s cock to accentuate his point, “all you had to do was ask.” Tony hissed and bucked his hips involuntarily, looking for more friction.

Stephen leaned forward, getting within an inch of Tony’s mouth and whispered, “Patience, Stark.” With that he started leaving open mouthed kisses on Tony’s neck, down to his collarbone, finding a soft spot there and marking him before continuing down. He reached his nipples and swirled his tongue around the nub, relishing in the way Tony’s head slammed back onto the headboard with pleasure. He twisted the other nipple between his fingers and pinched them for good measure. That earned him a loud gasp from Tony.

After giving the same attention to the pinched nipple, he reached down to his pants, mouth deliciously hovering over the bulge. Stephen looked Tony straight in the eyes. He watched Stephen with bated breath, anxiously waiting for him to do something. Anything.

Stephen obliged kindly and pulled his pants and tight black boxers down, Tony lifting his hips to make it easier. Stephen licked his lips at the sight of his manhood, and to Tony’s satisfaction, wasted no time in licking a stripe up the length of his semi hard dick. Stephen and Tony moaned at the same time.

Stephen looked at Tony and took his dick in his hand, thumbing at the frenulum. Tony moaned obscenely and threw his head back, pulling against the golden restraints. Stephen worked on his cock with his skilled hand, enjoying every gasp and mewl leaving Tony’s mouth. He basked in the beauty of the man as he bit his lip, futilely trying to hold back a moan.

Tony felt like he would combust. Finally having Stephen work his sorcerer hands on his dick with such skill and precision made the whole experience for Tony a little too much to contain. He had his head thrown back, eyes tightly shut, focusing on the way he twisted his hand going down on his shaft.

Stephen waited for the exact moment Tony opened his eyes and looked at him to replace his hand with his mouth. Immediately Tony’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp, eyes lidded but unable to look away from the obscene view. He could imagine how he looked: lips swallowing Tony’s length, eyes maintaining contact with Tony’s as he goes down on his dick till he hits the back of his throat. Unable to fight his gag reflex, Stephen pulled back up, eyes tearing a little, but he continued bobbing his head up and down on his shaft.

Tony couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Stephen fucked his mouth with Tony’s dick with such practice that Tony was almost forced to think about how experienced Stephen seemed. He put the thought away for later. Tony was being stimulated beautifully and he knew he would come soon. He shifted a little, about to tell Stephen that he was close. He didn’t want to finish just yet. He wanted more. He hadn’t even seen Stephen naked yet for fuck’s sake. “Fuck, Stephen I—oh fuck! I’m getting close.”

Sensing Tony’s squirm and the tightening of his thigh muscles, Stephen used his middle finger and thumb to make a ring and he held it tight at the base of Tony’s cock. Tony hissed. Stephen continued working his tongue around the tip, pressing it into the slit, relishing in the way Tony’s eyes rolled back. The makeshift cock ring held back Tony’s orgasm, allowing Stephen to enjoy this man’s body for a little longer. He didn’t want Tony to finish yet. He wanted more. He wasn’t even naked yet, for fuck’s sake.

Stephen pulled away and licked his lips and Tony involuntarily bucked his hips at the loss of contact. He groaned low in his throat when he saw the string of saliva connecting Stephen’s mouth to his leaking cock.

Stephen soundlessly got up and got rid of the rest of his clothes. Tony’s hooded eyes travelled down the length of Stephen’s body leisurely, stopping at his erect cock. Stephen climbed back on the bed after taking the small bottle of lube and a foil packet from the bedside drawer.

He kissed Tony’s mouth and the engineer readily spread his legs, making space for him to settle in. Tony had barely any self-restraint left. If his hands were free, he would have flipped them both over and fucked himself on Stephen’s dick without wasting any time. Stephen knew that too, which is why Tony’s hands were still _not_ free. Hence, Tony took what he got and rutted against Stephen’s dick, moaning right into his mouth. Stephen grunted and bit down on Tony’s bottom lip, giving in and grinding his hips against Tony’s too.

Almost forcing himself away from Tony, he sat back on his knees. Breathing hard, Stephen wiped his mouth with the back of his palm and made sure Tony was watching when he spread his legs even further and lifted his knees up. He had pulled Tony down so he was lying flat on his back now.

_Holy fuck._

Stephen’s breath left him in a shaky exhale when he saw Tony’s pink puckered hole. Looking up at Tony with hunger swimming in his gaze, he licked his lips. _Dear god,_ Tony already looked so thoroughly wrecked. The sight of Tony laid out bare and vulnerable in front of him made Stephen’s dick twitch with anticipation.

Stephen held himself back and asked him, “Are you sure about this? We don’t have to take it this far if you do—”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Wizard, fuck me already!”

Stephen snapped his mouth shut at the urgency laced with frustration in Tony’s voice. Exhaling, Stephen generously albeit shakily coated his fingers with lube and ran his pointer finger up Tony’s crack. Tony gasped at the cool sensation.

Toying around the entrance, Stephen asked as Tony squirmed for more, “Have you ever done this before?” Shaking, he pushed his first finger in slowly and it easily slid in place.

“Y-yes I have. What do you take me for?” Tony replied shakily and pushed down on his finger for more.

_Completely at my mercy, fucking himself on my finger, yet he won’t lose that sass._

Stephen pulled his finger out halfway and pushed in again, loving the fit of Tony’s ass around his finger. He tenderly added a second finger and then a third, making sure Tony was comfortable the entire time. And Tony was. More than comfortable. The feel of Stephen’s scarred fingers inside of him was something he hadn’t even dared hope for; yet had dreamt of on more than one occasion. In fact, he had even fucked himself imagining they were Stephen’s fingers and not his own. He had to admit, reality felt way better than his imagination.

When Tony started to get really impatient, he said, “More. I want more, Stephen. I want you inside of me. _Now_.”

Stephen did not think he’d see the day when Tony Stark would be begging him like this. He decided that he liked it.  
Pulling his fingers out entirely, Stephen gave Tony’s cock a couple lazy jerks and smirked and said, “ask nicely.”

Tony glared at Stephen with narrowed eyes, cussing him out in his head. “ _Please,_ stop playing with me and _put your dick inside me._ ”

Impressed by Tony’s desperation and moved by his own, he rolled the condom onto his hard and very ready cock. Lining himself up with Tony and leaning over him, he kissed his mouth hard and slid in gingerly.

Tony’s mouth went slack against Stephen’s and his eyes rolled back. The feeling of being filled like this with Stephen on top of him was so consuming that Tony threw his head back and gave himself a couple moments to just breathe and process the stimulation.

Stephen was doing no better. He groaned out loud at finally finding the friction he needed, completely enveloped in Tony’s delicious heat. Even after prepping him with three fingers, Tony was still a snug fit around Stephen’s girth. He gave tony a couple moments to adjust to the intrusion before he pulled back almost completely and pushed back in, this time not as gently as before.

Tony moaned. _Fuck_ it felt so good. Hooking his ankles around Stephen’s back, he pulled Stephen even closer. Stephen took to his neck and started leaving marks all over, while simultaneously fucking into him.

One particularly deep thrust sent them both rocking up into the bed and Stephen’s cock hit a sensitive spot inside Tony. “Ah! _Jesus_ , yes there. Do that again.”

Stephen raised Tony’s legs over his shoulders for better angling and slammed into him, hitting his prostrate dead on. Thus, the room got filled with mewls and moans and colourful curses from Tony and incessant grunting and groaning from Stephen.

Tony kept pulling at his restraints, wanting to touch Stephen, wanting to pull his own hair out, wanting to jerk himself off ‘cause he was _so damn close._ If those were metal cuffs, he was sure he would have bruised his wrists by now.

Stephen’s grip on Tony’s waist was unfaltering as he repeatedly thrusted into Tony, finding his prostrate each time. When he felt his own orgasm starting to curl in his groin, he found Tony’s cock and fisted him roughly, rapid strokes evoking desperate responses from the man.

The combined sensation of his prostrate being hit and his cock being stroked pushed Tony over the edge. “ _Ah_! Oh fuck I’m— _holy fuck_! I’m coming.” And with that Tony arched his back and shot his load, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

Seeing Tony convulse like that and the expression of pure bliss on his face, set Stephen off. His thrusts grew sloppy and he pushed in particularly deep inside Tony one last time as he came with a grunt. He hung his head and stayed like that for a moment, taking his time to come down from the high. He raised his head and looked at Tony, mouth still ajar, eyes still shut, as if he himself hadn’t found his way back to earth yet.

Stephen released the magic holding Tony’s wrists and lowered his legs gentle onto the bed. Tony winced at the movement. He was sure he was going to be sore the next day.

Stephen got up and discarded the used condom, coming back with a washcloth. He gently cleaned Tony while he watched Stephen with lazy eyes. Stephen laid down next to him and Tony sighed. “That was… awesome. Why did we not do this sooner?”

“Because you’re an idiot.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned onto his side, leaning over to capture Stephen’s lips in a kiss. “This idiot certainly doesn’t want this to be the last time this happens.”

Stephen smiled against his lips and pulled Tony down by the back of his neck to kiss him again. He hummed and murmured against his lips, “It better not be.”

* * *

Walking up to Rhodey’s car, Tony made it a point to school his features into neutrality. He did not want Rhodey to catch him smiling after his visit, and he definitely did not want him to catch the slight discomfort with which Tony was walking. Stephen had thankfully healed the bruises he had so generously left on Tony’s neck, pointedly leaving those untouched which would be hidden under his clothes, only for Tony to see and remember. And remember he would. He knew Stephen was still watching him from the entrance of the Sanctum but he only looked back once he reached the car. He slyly winked at the wizard and got a stoic nod in return.

_Back to being the Sorcerer Supreme, then._

Tony got inside the car and winced almost imperceptibly, which Rhodes would have missed had he not been looking at Tony expectantly. The colonel smirked.

“So?”

“So…?”

“Did you both _sort things out?_ ” There was an undertone of mischief in his voice and Tony occupied himself with fastening his seat belt in case his body betrayed him and he blushed.

“Yep. Now let’s go home.”

Rhodey started chuckling silently as he pulled out of his parking spot. Tony looked out the window and saw Stephen walk back inside the building and shut the gate. He kept his eyes trained outside, purposely ignoring Rhodey’s laugh. He had the distinct feeling his best friend knew more than he was letting on, in fact, it would seem that he always had. Despite himself, Tony felt his face heat up.

Just when he thought the ride home would be spent in silence and Tony wouldn’t have to face any mortification, Colonel Rhodes spoke up with amusement.

“You’re wearing your shirt inside out.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> OOP!  
> Let me know how you liked it! :D


End file.
